Special Training For Kenichi
by PaperFox19
Summary: Kensei decides to give Kenichi some special training. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Muscle Hyper, Milking, Switcher Masters

Pairing: Kenichi/Ryozanpaku Masters

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

I wanted to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays

Also guys for the last time i do not give up on fics i have a fic rotation that I arrange each week, yes some fics have not been worked on in awhile but there are reasons for this.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, and KarsuKagami, these two have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Special Training

Kensei decides to give Kenichi some special training.

Kensei noticed that Kenichi may need some special training. To be sure he decided to test Kenichi to see if he was in need of this special training. He called Kenichi to the training room and Apachai was standing with him.

"What's the training today Master Kensei, and why is Apachai here?"

"Oh we are gonna have some special training Kenichi, and Apachai is here to help." Kensei said with a smirk. "You see Kenichi, it's time to train your body not just as a martial artist but as a man as well." He snapped his fingers and Apachai's eyes glowed.

"Apa!" Apachai rushed forward and in a flash he stripped Kenichi from his training clothes and even his underwear was removed. His soft 5 inch cock was revealed and Kenichi blushed. "WHAAAAATTTT!?"

Kensei and Apachai smirked, Kensei rushed forward and struck a few pressure points and Kenichi moaned, his cock grew hard reaching 7 inches in length. "You have some pretty nice equipment Kenichi, with some help we can train you up." Kensei caressed his disciple's stiff cock, Kenichi moaned and bucked his hips. "Now try to keep yourself from cumming." He nodded to Apachai.

The muscle man got down on his knees and with great skill he took Kenichi's cock down to the root and began sucking him. "Oh Master!" He moaned and Apachai happily bobbed his head, slurping and sucking on his stiff cock. The muay thai boxer started giving long power sucks from the base to the tip, Kenichi bucked his hips thrusting into his master's mouth. "Oh so good I'm cumming!"

Kenichi came, and he fired spurt after spurt into the older man's mouth, Apachai drank down his seed and he pulled off Kenichi's still hard cock. "I just came, how am I still so hard?" He gasped staring down at his still hard cock.

"That would be my doing, the pressure points I pressed will keep you nice and hard for this training."

"Apachai will help Kenichi become an amazing young man." Apachai took off his clothes to reveal his own arousal, Kenichi stared in awe at his impressive 10 inch cock. "With this training you will gain the same skills of Apachai!" He said caressing his stiff arousal. Kenichi blushed and his manhood pulsed in desire.

"Trust us Kenichi, with this training you will gain lots of experience for you to use." Kensei said and he brought out a machine, it looked to be something similar to a device that milked cows. It had a long clear tube connected by a hose to a machine with a empty jar inside to collect the contents. "Shall we begin?" Kenichi's mind was a haze of pleasure and need, all he could do was nod, his master slid the tube over his cock and showed him the remote.

The remote was pressed and a powerful suction began. Kenichi moaned as his cock was sucked by the machine, Kensei turned the dial and the suction increased. With a few more powerful sucks Kenichi came, his cum flooded the tube before it was slurped up by the machine and spilled into the container. Kenichi was in a daze of pleasure he barely registered being pushed onto all fours. "Now Apachai will help train Kenichi's ass, let's make more milk together!" Apachai lined up his massive cock with Kenichi's waiting hole, he began pushing in and Kenichi gasped feeling his ass be filled.

'His cock is so big and wet, when did he put lube on?' Kenichi's mind was spinning, the pleasure had his inner muscles loose and he took Apachai's cock down to the root. His eyes lit up. "Now Apachai make Kenichi feel good!" The muscle man grabbed Kenichi's hips and began to move, he pulled back to the tip only to slam back in the pace was insane and each powerful thrust made Kenichi buck in pleasure.

"Apachai please slow down I'm gonna break!" Kenichi cried out, and he moaned as the suction of the machine increased.

"Now Kenichi you won't break, but this is training so Apachai aim for Kenichi's sweet spot!" Kensei said his eyes glowing as well, Apachai blinked.

"Okay!" He slowed down for a bit, taking different angles searching for Kenichi's sweet spot. Suddenly Kenichi cried out and his inner muscles clamped down tight around Apachai's massive manhood. "Apa! Apachai found it, he found it!" With new vigor he started thrusting at the insane pace again this time hitting Kenichi's sweet spot with every thrust.

This new pace and the powerful sucking of the machine had Kenichi cumming again. His cum filled the container this time. "Yay Kenichi milk!" Apachai took the container and he downed the contents. Kenichi gasped as he felt Apachai's cock get thicker. "Apachai will fill you up with his milk!" The container was put back and Apachai started moving faster than ever, with every thrust his balls spanked Kenichi's ass.

With a chant of Apapapa, Apachai finally came and his cum flooded Kenichi's body, Apachai stayed buried inside Kenichi, perfectly plugging up his tight ass. The sensation of being filled brought Kenichi over the edge his cum being sucked up by the machine, this time Kenichi filled up the container in one go.

Kensei removed the container and offered it to Kenichi. "Now drink your milk Kenichi it will help you grow big and strong." He said with a smirk, Kenichi obeyed and downed the whole glass. "Keep this up and you will become a true beast in the bedroom Kenichi, I guarantee it."

Kenichi wasn't listening anymore he was to lost in this new training. "Apachai don't stop more fuck me more!" Kenichi moaned and Apachai cheered and started fucking Kenichi some more. Every 15 thrusts Kenichi would cum and the machine would slurp up his cum. Apachai and Kenichi took turns drinking down his cum.

Kensei sat back and whipped out his cock. 'This is better than my magazines and soon Kenichi will be able to handle this without my help.' Kensei pumped his cock as he watched Apachai and Kenichi fuck, every once and awhile Apachai would cum and flood Kenichi's ass with cum, the boy was so full even Apachai's massive cock could no longer contain it, every thrust caused the muscle man's cum to spill out. Kensei couldn't hold himself back, he went up to Kenichi and thrust his cock into the boy's mouth just as he came. Kenichi gulped down his cum and even cleaned his dick with his tongue.

When Kenichi's cock finally went soft the training was over. Apachai took Kenichi to the hot springs while Kensei put everything away. Kenichi continued the training for a month and soon he could last hours without using Kensei's pressure point technique. Kensei gave him the milking machine to practices on his own and Kenichi made sure to drink every drop of his spilt cum. Kenichi's cock had grown it was now 7 inches soft and 9.5 inches hard, his potency and endurance had increased.

Finally the fruits of Kenichi's training was about to be picked when Apachai came to Kenichi's room one night. He wasn't here to fuck Kenichi he was here to ride him. He sucked Kenichi's soft cock, working him to full arousal with his tongue. Once he was hard Apachai straddled his waist and he sank down onto Kenichi's stiff cock. Master and disciple moaned in pleasure as they fucked for hours, Apachai loved the feeling of Kenichi's cock in his ass, and Kenichi enjoyed fucking him.

They changed position, Apachai on his hands and knees with Kenichi driving his cock deep into Apachai's tight ass, every once and awhile Kenichi would give a slap to Apachai's ass cheek. "Apa!" He would cry out and he tightened around Kenichi's thrusting cock. When they came, they came together Apachai spilling his seed all over the floor and Kenichi spilling his seed inside.

Kenichi pulled out and sat on his bed, Apachai crawled over and took Kenichi's dick into his mouth, Apachai loved man milk and he seemed to enjoy milking every last drop from his disciple. Kenichi moaned as Apachai sucked him, he fisted his white hair in pleasure.

Little did they know their cries of pleasure had not gone unnoticed, Sakaki and Akisame had over heard and had spied on the two while they had sex, the two masters now wanted a piece of that action. They demanded to be involved in Kenichi's special training. Kensei groaned. 'Damn it this is why I told Apachai not to go to Kenichi's room he's so noisy. Oh well guess the cats out of the bag now.' Sakaki and Akisame crashed the special training session, both showing up in their birthday suits their cocks hard and ready for action. Sakaki liked being on top, both as a top and a bottom, he liked pinning Kenichi down and riding his stiff cock. Akisame enjoyed a good romp, Kenichi was open to learning about the different positions and fetishes that existed, and Akisame enjoyed being his testing partner.

Kenichi took turns fucking his masters, sometimes they topped but they mostly bottomed. Men as skilled as Kenichi was becoming didn't come along everyday. They wanted a taste of what he had to offer. Kenichi's special training was just beginning, they couldn't wait to see what path Kenichi would take.

End


End file.
